


Chemicals React

by otomiyatickles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Erotic Tickling, Flirting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Tickling, Tickling Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: Yamaguchi and Tsukishima find themselves in a playful-turned-sexual situation when Yamaguchi visits his boyfriend while he's still at work in one of the school labs. It's clear this chemistry student has more interests other than those chemicals though, and Yamaguchi should ruuuun..! ♡





	Chemicals React

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 18/9/'16.  
> Prompt: “Shhh, they’ll hear us.”

“Tsukishima Kei? Oh, he’s still at the lab.” This was so. awkward. Yamaguchi shook with nervosity as he stood at the door to one of his boyfriend’s classrooms.

It was almost 5 and they had promised to go home together. Well, after waiting at their promised spot by the cafetaria, Yamaguchi found himself wandering around the chemistry department since Tsukishima had clearly forgotten about that promise.

White coats, the smell of chemicals, this would definitely _not_ have been Yamaguchi’s kind of place, hadn’t his boyfriend been this passionate chemistry-lover.

“Tsukki?” After Tsukishima’s classmates had informed him of his whereabouts, Yamaguchi awkwardly walked around the building in search for the supposed lab. He should have asked _which_ lab…

Finally after opening several doors and walking into empty labs, he found one where the lights were still on, and he smiled when he caught sight of blond hair in the middle of the lab.

“Tsukki, finally! I’ve been looking all over for you,” Yamaguchi said with a sigh of relief, and he closed the door behind him. Tsukishima looked up from his work, his concentrated expression making place for a small smile.

“Tadashi, what are you doing h-” Tsukishima cut himself off when his eyes landed on the clock behind Yamaguchi, and he lowered his head.

“Sorry, I thought I’d be finished sooner. I'll be busy for a while.” Yamaguchi shook his head at his apology and joined him, curiously glancing at the test tubes and text book on the table.

“It’s fine. I can wait a little bit longer,” Yamaguchi said, and Tsukishima nodded and continued with whatever he was scribbling down in his notebook. Formulas, blahblah, Yamaguchi only looked at it shortly before his eyes fell on something a lot more interesting: Tsukishima in that white lab coat.

Now he thought about it, he only saw him wearing one rarely. So this was what his boyfriend looked like when he was concentrated on his studies like this…

Of course it was no comparison to how Tsukishima could sit at home, legs tucked under a dinosaur-blanket while he studied book after book. He giggled, and Tsukishima looked up distractedly.

“What?” he asked, noticing that Yamaguchi had been staring at him, as well as that giggle just now.

“Oh, nothing.” Yamaguchi covered his lips with his hands but he could barely hide the smile, and Tsukishima stared intently at him with squinted eyes.

“Is something funny?” he asked, and if Yamaguchi wasn’t mistaken that sounded quite playful.

“N-no,” Yamaguchi mumbled, blushing at the idea of letting a thought like ‘Tsukki is hot in a lab coat’ enter his mind, and he shook his head.

“You weren’t.. laughing at me were you?” Tsukishima asked calmly, and Yamaguchi gulped when he felt his boyfriend jab his side playfully.

“Nonono!” Yamaguchi squeaked, and smiling at his cute reactions, Tsukishima dropped his pencil and circled his arms around his flustered boyfriend, fingers crawling up his sides teasingly.

“No?” he hummed teasingly, and he chuckled when Yamaguchi bent over the table, squirming and giggling.

“Nhehe- y-you just look so…” Yamaguchi swallowed his words and giggled sweetly when Tsukishima switched from slow running fingers to squeezing his sides.

“So what?” Tsukishima smirked, and he ran his fingers up Yamaguchi’s sides and wiggled them against his ribs. Yamaguchi, who stood bent over the table, shot back up again, thrashing against his taller boyfriend while giggles poured from his mouth.

“H-HAHA Tsukiihihi!” Pinning his ticklish boyfriend between the table and himself, Tsukishima walked his fingers to the front and poked his tummy.

“Still waiting,” he sighed, and he grinned at the cute reactions once he went for a full attack on Yamaguchi’s tummy. He scratched at the sensitive flesh and at the same time he managed to peel up his shirt, revealing Yamaguchi’s bare skin.

“S-sexy! You look sexeehhehe!” Yamaguchi cried out, cringing at his own embarrassing words. Tsukishima chuckled in a low tone, and he curled his fingers around Yamaguchi’s belly button, teasingly wiggling his index finger around it.

“Is that so? Well you know what? You look sexy too. When you are being tickled, I mean.” Yamaguchi gasped when his finger entered his belly button, wiggling teasingly and playfully, and he laughed loudly. That unbelievable Tsukki.

Yamaguchi knew Tsukishima had a thing for tickling him into a frenzy of helpless giggles and laughter. They had openly explored it at home, more than once. But never, _ever_ , would he have imagined him to do it out in the open. At college even!

“NO- HAHa! T-Tsukk--” Cut off by one of Tsukishima’s hands covering his lips, Yamaguchi whimpered and squirmed as Tsukishima continued the merciless tickling with one hand. His fingers trailed a ticklish path down his tummy towards his hip, and he proceeded to squeeze him there.

“Shhh, they’ll hear us. You wouldn’t want that, would you?” Tsukishima said in that sinister tone, a mischievous smirk on his face, and he nuzzled Yamaguchi’s hair while he continued to tickle his hip.

Bucking against him, Yamaguchi got slightly aware of how Tsukishima’s body reacted to his predicament, and he blushed heavily. Tsukishima himself should be the one who wouldn’t want to be caught. This was his department after all.

“Mmphph!” Yamaguchi weakly tugged at Tsukishima’s hand, but his arms had grown weak and useless already from the first moment Tsukishima tickled him.

Grinding against Yamaguchi from behind, Tsukishima made him even more aware of his growing arousal, and Yamaguchi squirmed uncomfortably. Not here… Not here...!

“S-stop! Tsukki…” Yamaguchi moaned when Tsukishima finally took his hand off his mouth, but Tsukishima teasingly slid his hand down the front of Yamaguchi’s body until it stopped at his crotch.

“Too late for that now. No?” One little squeeze, and Yamaguchi found himself joining his boyfriend in getting off at this embarrassing situation. He was never ready for Tsukishima and his surprises.

“N-no! We’ll get c-caught..” Ignoring his pleas, Tsukishima bent forward and he kissed his neck, one hand pleasuring Yamaguchi through his pants while his other hand unbuckled his own.

“It's past 5, barely anyone's here. I’ll be quick.” Tsukishima stroked his own erection shortly before tugging down his boyfriend’s pants. Yamaguchi kept himself bent over the table, but he clenched his hands into fists and shut his eyes.

“B-but be gentle,” he cried, whimpering when Tsukishima shoved a wet finger into him. One hand fingering him and loosening him up with two fingers, Tsukishima returned his other hand to walk his fingers back up Yamaguchi’s side, eliciting a squeak from the guy.

“Eyahaa! I-it t-tickles! No please!” Yamaguchi covered his face in his arms, still bending over the table while his bottom was being fingered with surprising determination, and he squirmed weakly because of the pleasure and ticklish sensations.

“Just a little bit more,” Tsukishima breathed out, and he finally took out his fingers and positioned himself at the wet entrance.

“AAanh!” Yamaguchi quickly had to bite his lip to stop more moans from coming out, and he clinged onto the table while Tsukishima started to thrust into him. The smell of sex mixed with the smell of chemicals, and their moans and Yamaguchi’s giggles filled the room.

“S-stop ticklihihing! Tsukki,” Yamaguchi moaned. The pleasure was too much! He squeaked when the wiggling fingers scratched their way from his side towards his back, under his sweaty shirt and running up until that particular spot between his shoulder blades.

“ _No_!” Yamaguchi went back to muffling his giggles by burying his face into his arm, and at the same time he felt even more arousal rush to his throbbing member.

“Almost,” Tsukishima panted, and he fluttered his fingers between his shoulder blades and up until the back of his neck, causing Yamaguchi to let out a surprised squeak as he came first. Now that was a surprise.

“You’re fast,” Tsukishima chuckled, and he increased the speed of his thrusts, enjoying the way how Yamaguchi continued to moan. He was almost there, he could almost feel his climax --

The door opened and they both looked up in shock, both their bodies tensing and instant blushes covering their cheeks. Right in front of them, a dark haired older student - also wearing a lab coat - blinked his eyes as he stared at the display with a baffled expression.

Yamaguchi stood bent over the table with Tsukishima behind him, and even though the table covered their body parts and it wasn’t even that obvious that Tsukishima was _inside_ him, whether it was their blushy sweaty faces or the way Tsukishima bent over the shorter guy, any person would probably see that this was not just one person standing innocently behind the other.

“Kuroo,” Tsukishima mumbled, his hands stilling their fingers against Yamaguchi’s heaving back as he stared at his senpai in embarrassment.

“Um. You know. The biology lab’s over there,” Kuroo said, casually pointing behind him with his thumb. He then entered the lab, ignoring the flustered guys. He collected some test tubes while he hummed merrily, and eventually he left the classroom again, not even looking slightly bothered at running into a sex-scene at school.

Once they were left alone again, it took them a good minute to recover from the shock, and Tsukishima hesitantly pulled his pulsing member out. Yamaguchi quickly pulled his pants back up and turned around, his eyes wide in shock.

“W-we got caught,” he said.

“It was just Kuroo,” Tsukishima said, however the insides of his head were probably close to exploding right now.

“We got caught! Tsukkiii you p-pervert! It’s your fault!” Yamaguchi pushed him away and ran back towards the door.

“Tadashi!” Grabbing onto the door, Yamaguchi froze for one second.

“You can’t leave me like this,” Tsukishima panted, since he was still bloody turned on and hadn’t even managed to reach his orgasm yet. Shutting his eyes, Yamaguchi opened the door.

“You know the concequences if you leave!” Tsukishima yelled after him with a blush, and hell yes Yamaguchi knew. He’d probably suffer the greatest tickle torture back at home, but anything better than staying here at the chemistry department, where he had been caught getting fucked by his boyfriend.

Now hoping no one had ties to his own department, Yamaguchi hurried back home to recover from the shame -- _and_ from that awesome sex they just had, because even he had to admit that was some pleasurable good shit.


End file.
